One Being, Countless Generations
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Just check inside. The first few paragraph sin BOLD (meaning the A/N) should explain it. Too long to place here my friends... Although let's say one thing; Shit gets dark. Not sure how dark yet, but it does. Read to find out. Rated M for Mature. Warning: Not for folks who can't discern fact from fiction (will contain abuse and slavery). !DESCRIPTION TO BE CHANGED IN 2 MONTHS!


**Started on October 15, 2017| Philippines| 13:40 hours**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to "One Being, Countless Generations". This is a story I thought I'd try. In this story, Naruto is immortal. Meaning he can't "die" per se. However, he is not invulnerable, although he is particularly hard – even near impossible, to kill. That being said, along with the title, Naruto will be present during many generations – before Kaguya, during Kaguya, after Kaguya and during Rikudou Sennin, after Rikudou Sennin and during Ashura and Indra, during the time between the two sons and Madara and Hashirama, after Madara and Hashirama, and… pretty much every generation.**

 **But first, before you suddenly start hating, you guessed it, god-like Naruto. Why? Well, he can remember everything, and with that much knowledge and personal experience under one's belt, how the hell could you not develop skills to continue on "living". I won't, however, start with the time before Kaguya, but instead during the Naruto Season One (kid) timeline. From then on, it will diverge from canon a lot, especially when we reach the Shippuden or season two timeline.**

 **If you're interested, continue on, if not, then… well, I guess I'll probably just see you in my other stories… I really need to finish those.**

 **It shouldn't be said, but still, Rated M for Mature.**

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **The following chapter has not been beta read yet. (To be beta read soon – just looking for some feedback first)**_

 **(Prologue)**

Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve-year-old, sits silently on the swing. On the outside, his eyes show a sadness unmatched by anyone else. However, inside, he is filled with deep hatred. Hatred to the man who cursed him with this soul. Hatred to all humanity for being so foolish, that he had to take part in so many battles he wouldn't even dare count the covert missions he went on.

But that was all in the past.

Now, he had a new role as the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kurama – a name he knew thanks to his time with the Rikudou Sennin. However, like everyone that fought with him and against him, he was forgotten. His past lives, Naruto Hattori, Shinigami no Naruto, Naruto no Kami, Naruto Kagami, Naruto Uchiha, Naruto Senju, and many more, all forgotten…

Now he was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, stupid dumb brother of Natsumi Naruko Uzumaki, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko – although in fairness, he was not shunned by the villagers. Just ignored or acknowledged when he greeted them – seeing as he didn't "kill" their oh-so beloved Yondaime hokage.

All in all, he made out to be the most useless shinobi-in-training alive. Oh the irony, for his deception had even fooled his father and mother, his acts of "never give up" and all other stupid things he did made it all the more believable. However…

There was one thing that Naruto held secret.

He has no morals. Not anymore at least.

It was only thanks to society's rules that he hasn't done anything too bold yet, but it wouldn't be long now. Soon, he could unleash at least part of the beast inside him. All he needed to do was wait; to be patient. After all, being the "failure" that he was, he was bound to be sent off on his own, or to be "adopted" for a period of time by another family. His guess was that if it were the latter one, his parents would most likely have a teacher adopt him. His best bet was the teacher Mizuki – if that man could be bent by Orochimaru, Naruto was sure that he could bend him with much more ease than even Orochimaru could achieve.

Ah, the power of knowledge. The only "problem" – if it could be considered as such for the blonde, was if Mizuki wouldn't be the one chosen for him. He had to admit, a man like Mizuki was the easiest to manipulate. Driven by desire, ones that Naruto could fulfill for anyone without problems, these people were indeed the easiest to manipulate.

There was only one thing that would set Naruto's plans back a few. That was if he were to be "adopted" into a clan, be it a great clan or a minor clan. Now that he thought about though, the term "borrow" fits more than "adopt", but he didn't care much… maybe just a bit, but not much.

As Naruto was thinking about all those things, a pair of eyes watches him from the classroom. These eyes belong to no one else but Satsuki Sasuke Uchiha, youngest daughter of the Uchiha Clan's main family, and sister to the famed Itachi Natsuki Uchiha – who was and still is the eldest daughter of the Uchiha Clan's main family. Now, Satsuki was never known for having an interest in guys after having rejected many boys who came to her, but what people didn't know was that Satsuki was in fact interested in boys. It just so happened that all those who approached her only wanted fame, or were being used by their family, sometimes both.

But Naruto was different.

To Satsuki, Naruto always held a sad look about him as if asking for pity, but she could feel… something else. There was an aura Naruto gave off. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it made her feel… curious. When around Naruto, she could always feel something in the back of her mind, warning her, telling her that Naruto was a dangerous person, but it also didn't demand fear or respect. She would compare it to lightbulb that, when lit, is supposed to give off a certain amount of heat no matter how small, but it didn't – or in this case, wouldn't.

To her, Naruto was a mystery. A mystery she didn't know on whether to leave alone or to solve.

That is not to say she has any romantic interests in him. Oh no, far from it, she'd reject him just like any other boy, considering his fame in being bad at pretty much everything. But that made her stop and think. If he really was bad at everything, why did he give off a dangerous aura, right?

Her thoughts stop, however, when she locks eyes with the subject of her thoughts.

Fear.

For the first time, Satsuki felt fear. Her eyes widen in fear as the soulless orbs of cerulean bore into her. That was the moment she noticed something over the past few years she's been schoolmates, and at times even classmates with Naruto Uzumaki.

He never looked at anyone in the eye.

Then it vanished.

Satsuki blinks. Once. Twice. She looks to see Naruto looking down with a disheartened look on his face. The fear vanished. Now, it was replaced with… what she could only call as want for pity.

For Naruto, however, his eyes making contact with Satsuki's was going to be a little pebble on a flat road if he were to be adopted into the Uchiha clan. He was already part of their clan long ago, as Madara's only student and nephew. He'd probably even go as far as saying that he was also Madara's successor. But again, that was the past.

Now, however, he had to get back to class. It was his last week in class after all. Another boring week.

A week later, Naruto now stands in front of a house owned by one of the more prominent civilian clans (or in this case family) in Konoha – prominent if only for their seat on the civilian council and a small shinobi background. On his right was his "mother" – he didn't consider her to be his mother. Perhaps step mother would suffice, seeing as Natsumi Naruko had red hair and all, and that he'd rather be a random child just chosen to hold Kurama – not that he had a problem with that. He and Kurama were good friends back in the Rikudou Sennin's time. Unfortunately Kurama did lose his memory of him, so he guesses he'll have to find a way to have Kurama not only remember that time, but to never forget him again.

Joy.

That aside, Kushina knocked on the door three times. It was greeted with a "just a minute" from the inside. It didn't take long for the person inside to open the door and greet them.

"Kushina!"

"Mebuki!"

The two mothers, Kushina Uzumaki and Mebuki Haruno hug each other and then pull back, each with smiles on their faces. "So, is this the boy you said you wanted me to take care of?" The Haruno matriarch asks.

"Just for a bit. Minato and I have to train little Naruko-chan and we might be too distracted to take care of little Naruto-kun here." Kushina replies and Naruto steps forward with a bow.

"Awe, isn't he just the little gentleman?" Mebuki jokes and she bends down to Naruto's height with a smile. "It's fine, no need for formalities."

Naruto looks her in the eye and gives a small shy smile. His mother then speaks. "Naruto, you'll be staying with her for a bit, okay?" She says as she goes to leave. "Take care of him Mebuki."

"No problem Kushina."

Naruto's eyes then turned from that of small happiness to nothingness. His mind was already analyzing the use of words. _"Take care him"_ , but without _"for me"_ implied that Kushina really didn't want to have anything to do with him. Well, that certainly means he isn't going home "in a bit" as Kushina had said.

"Come now, Naruto-kun, let me show you around and where you'll be staying." Mebuki says with a loving smile and leads Naruto inside to do just as she said.

Naruto, however, is on auto-pilot. His mind wanders to what he knows of the Haruno family from his father's office, which he secretly snuck into every night to make copies of all the files. He was practically a god in a child's body after all. His thoughts go to Sakura Haruno, only daughter of the Haruno family, his classmate, and biggest follower – let alone leader, of the Satsuki Uchiha fan club. His thoughts, _"Fucking fan girls."_ His minds then go to Kizashi Haruno, husband of Mebuki Haruno, father of Sakura, and former shinobi of Konoha now responsible for Konoha's biggest income in foreign lands due to his establishment of merchant caravans through his contacts – the reason why his shinobi status is still Genin, really.

Finally, his mind goes to Mebuki Haruno, wife of Kizashi, mother of Sakura, one of Kushina's many "best friends" if the group of girls Kushina hung out with could be called that. However, Mebuki was also a former ANBU agent, meaning that she was still very young looking for a woman in her mid-twenties, although the age due to ANBU stress is starting to show. Just a little, but Naruto can still see it clearly. He'd know those things personally from a billion centuries ago – when chakra was still not introduced to the world.

Naruto's mind goes back to the present when he is led to his room. He looks at Mebuki with a thanks as the flood of memories of Mebuki's explanations, rules, and such of the house enter him as he begins to process them for only a second. A hundred centuries ago, he'd probably call it magic.

Now, he sits on his bed with thoughts streaming into his head after one another on how to start something no man would ever forget. The question was what would he start, how long would it last, who to use, and almost anything related to war and terror ran through his mind along with plans on how to execute them perfectly – if not perfectly then near perfectly. But then…

He has to pause. The beast in him pulsates. It was not Kurama, that he knows. It was something much darker than Kurama.

Demonic instinct.

His eyes flash orange for only a brief second as a growl escape his lips. A demonic growl. He'd have to something soon, lest he can't control it and he'd be found out and "killed" again. Starting from another generation was really annoying. His best bet was Kizashi, if he could bend the man to his will, he'd already have control over Konoha's foreign income and trade. He was most focused on trade, the income he could give to Konoha, but the weapons, gear, tools, those were only some of the things he was looking into when it concerned trade. Perhaps slavery, but it would be too early for now.

The question that now came to mind was, what kind of man was Kizashi? If Kizashi was a righteous man, it would be annoying, but he could always kill the man. However, if he could find something Kizashi wanted, something dark, well… he'd have already won. Now he just needed to wait for night.

And wait he did, by spending time checking out the house to find Mebuki cooking lunch for him, him eating it and acting all shy as Mebuki was practically interrogating him "innocently", then finding a few secret rooms and passages in case Konoha was attacked. It was no wonder they didn't dress fancy, they spend most of their earnings on escape routes. Kizashi had earned Naruto's respect for that. The man may forever be a Genin in title, but he sure wasn't when it came to insight.

It didn't take long for night to come, however, and it was just like any family dinner that occurred, except that Sakura was staying over in Ino's place. Naruto would let Sakura's interactions with the Yamanaka clan slide for now. He had just finished his dinner after all and had excused himself rather shyly as Mebuki took care of the dishes.

And then like a wolf, he waits.

In his room, Naruto meditates as the room darkens and blue flames appear around him. He opens his eyes and smirks as he finds himself in front of Kurama. "Kurama… I do hope you remember me."

The fox growls, but just as it swipes a clawed had at Naruto, he freezes. His eyes lock onto Naruto's and for the first time, he felt fear.

"That wasn't nice." Naruto comments offhandedly as he strides forward. "I don't know what will make you remember me, but I guess you need to remember… it's because of me that I perfected the Reaper Death Seal, and that you're here now as a whole. Funny, I never imagined it would be used on you and me, but whatever the case, I'll meet back with you when you're calm." He then opens the seal and smirks as the landscape changes to that of a beautiful giant forest that would make Kurama look like a normal fox. "A gift."

Then he vanishes leaving a very surprised Kurama. The fox growls lowly, but now that his seal has been removed, he might as well learn about his new host. Little did he know it would take him a year outside the mindscape to process everything he was about to see.

Back with Naruto, however, he opens his eyes and looks to the clock of his room. It was 10:05 PM, just what he needed. The blue flames in his room vanish leaving no trace of them ever being there. He moves to meet Kizashi.

Kizashi, a man with many problems. He hoped that this night would not be one of them. However, he was wrong to hope such a thing. When looking to the stairs leading to Naruto's room, he sees a huge shadow walking down the stair with heavy steps accompanying it. His eyes wide in fear, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Step… Step… Step…

A sigh of relief. It was just Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, my boy, anything I can do for you?"

Naruto nods. He looks the man in the eye and his eyes flash orange. "What is your greatest and darkest desire, Kizashi?"

Kizashi's face becomes blank. His eyes hollow, and his breathing calm. His tone flat. "My desire is to score a night with anyone of these women; Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Tsume Inuzuka."

Naruto grins. "Well, seems like you'll have to die." He says and smirks as Kizashi takes out a kunai and prepares to kill himself. "However," Naruto says making Kizashi pause. "I want two things. I want a will saying you give your business to me and Mebuki." He sees Kizashi keep the kunai and blankly follows his orders as he takes a pen and writes the will down. "Second, I want you live for one more week, become stressed, and then blame the Konoha council for all you've been through, and tell them that during the entire week, you taught me how to handle your business."

Kizashi nods blankly. He goes to set out on what he was told to do when Naruto adds, "Oh, and I want you to tell Mebuki that the council asked you to do some things for them… to kill Mizuki, the teacher at the academy."

"It will be done." Kizashi says flatly and then a wave of Naruto's hand puts him to sleep.

The next day, Mebuki was found in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Kizashi and Naruto already on the table. The breakfast was a normal breakfast, even with Kizashi telling Mebuki he had to go away for a week thanks to a business trip the council is sending him on. Seems like it was a common occurrence.

When Kizashi left, however, Naruto had sent a clone after the man to make sure Mizuki was dead. The Kage Bunshin was one of the things he had perfected during the second shinobi war. That was why Konoha had won… all thanks to his covert operations and simultaneous attacks on enemy bases and supply camps. But that was in the past.

Now, he was a darker man, with a much darker past, and his true nature being much darker than the two combined.

With that, Naruto had gone to his room waiting. Last he heard, Sakura would be back soon, and he had to make sure that the things he would do would fit well into the category of "stupid-dumb-idiot".

 _"Tadaima!"_

 _"Okairi! Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto opens his eyes after hearing those words. His thoughts drift to Sakura's standing in class. She was smart, book smart to be exact. Her street smarts were lacking, however, and considering the changes he's experienced so far, Konoha seems to have refrained from giving sex education to all of their shinobi and civilian students. A blunder on their part, a godsend for him.

The blonde moves over to the door and opens it by a crack, and then he sees Sakura go to her room. He waits a few moments before he closes the door and goes to wait by the window. Having existed long before the Rikudou Sennin, he knows more than a few things that could bend the weather to his will. Being one of the first few mages more than a hundred centuries ago was probably a good thing. He closes his eyes for a few moments, and then opens them to show the world two pentagrams, one on each eye, and one being upright with the other being inverted. The sky darkens as thunder starts to rumble lowly meaning the lightning was still in the upper portions of the clouds.

It wasn't long before it started to rain. People started vacating the streets, houses were lit… it was as if it was already night inviting everyone to sleep. And so sleep people did.

The pentagrams on his eyes vanish as he looks back to his door. He opens it and goes into Sakura's room. He gives her a once over and nods upon seeing her sleeping. He goes back out and heads down the stairs to look at what Mebuki was doing.

Sleeping…

Naruto's eyes roam her body taking in her figure. If Sakura was going to be anything like her mother, then she'd have a fine body too. From what he could see, Mebuki had a firm butt, and if he guessed right, Sakura would have one too in the near future. In fact, he surmised that if he really paid attention, he'd have noticed that Sakura already did indeed have a shapely butt for girls her age.

But that was Sakura.

Now was Mebuki, in front of him, vulnerable. He reaches out to her, and stops. He thinks on how to play this. Perhaps, with Mebuki's dulled ANBU senses, he could play the innocent child. If that didn't work, he'd release the beast hidden within him. His canines had already sharpened as he nears her. He pauses…

Something was off.

Naruto eyes Mebuki carefully now. He touches her, shaking her awake.

"DIE!"

Naruto jumps back just in time to dodge a slash from a kunai Mebuki was hiding. "Mebuki-Kaa-san! What's wrong?!"

"Stop lying to me!" Mebuki yells. "Kizashi would never leave on a business trip for a week! What did you do to him?!"

Naruto's eyes widen showing fear. "Kaa… kaa-san? You're scarring me… what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Mebuki commands. Her eyes show a fury unmatched. "You! You're no human!" She lunges at him and aims for his chest.

Naruto's eyes widen as he looks down to see the kunai plunged into his chest. "Meb…bu… Mebuki-san… why?"

Hearing those words, Mebuki looks the boy in the eye, and her eyes widen in horror. She looks down and sees her hands covered in blood and still holding the kunai. "N-Naruto?" She looks at him, his eyes again specifically only to see fear. "I… What… I…" The words would not come out so she settled for hugging him and mumbling apology after apology. She carries him to his room and sets him down on the bed. She racks her mind for her ANBU training in ANBU medicine and does her best to stop the bleeding.

She was too panicked to notice that Naruto's wounds had already healed themselves after she bandaged them.

When she had finished, however, she was tired. She fell asleep by Naruto's side.

Evening came and Mebuki woke to the sound of thunder. She looks up only to gasp seeing no one on the bed. She looks around franticly before he head jerks towards the window as a flash of lightning shines through and the thunder rumbles over the room.

There, by the corner, was Naruto Uzumaki, huddled in what she could only describe as fear. He had only a blanket covering him. "You did this to me…" He whispers lowly as he pulls the blanket closer. His voice then changed to something… deeper. More… demonic. **"You have set me free…"** He raises his head and locks eyes with Mebuki. **"And I thank you for that."** His eyes then glow orange.

Mebuki's eyes widen in fear as Naruto stands with his body bent forward, his blanket falling off him. The woman's eyes watch in horror as something threatens to burst from Naruto's back.

Suddenly, Naruto pins Mebuki to a wall with just a glare. A very animalistic glare that held no hate, but a smirk of what humans would call "pure evil". It was at that moment blood bursts from Naruto's back only to be followed by wings similar to that of a bat's. However, it soon started growing black and metallic feathers that did well to hide the claws of the wings except for the thumb claw. A tail that looked like a metallic flexible tri-bladed Yari sprouts from his tailbone covered in armor. His hands become claws, and his canines become much sharper. His hair turns silver and his ears become pointed.

Naruto was no human. **"You will obey."** He says as he moves over to Mebuki who now just noticed that he was naked, and his nether region was hard. He looks at her and her arms and legs spread wide; her face fixed in a look of horror. **"By tomorrow, you** _ **will**_ **be mine."** He says and then… with a gaze, her clothes burn in an instant with the fire having done no damage to her body. With no more words, he enters her with a satisfied smile as Mebuki screams in pain.

Her body drops and Naruto catches her as he starts to have his way with her.

All fades to black.

The next day came with the populace of Konoha being confused on how it suddenly started raining the day before. Everything was still proceeding normally, however, and people go on about their business as usual. Well… all except for one family.

Sakura had just woken up and had gone down to get some breakfast herself when her mom didn't call her down. What she saw, however, shook her to the core.

There at the dining table, was Mebuki pumping herself up and down her classmate – who was in his human form acting all innocent again. Mebuki looked and smiled as she just continued. "Come on Sakura-chan, want to try? It's really good, I tell you." She says with moans in between before she pushes down one more time as she and Naruto grunt as they cum.

If there was one thing Sakura felt now, was that she was scared. Scared because of what she saw, but most of all, she was also _scarred_ from what she saw. As such, her only instinct was to run away, get far away from the place she was currently in. With that in mind, she runs for the door.

SMACK!

Only for Mebuki to smack her to the side.

Naruto watches it with mild interest. He didn't know where it was going, but he had an idea. And Mebuki's actions proved him right when he saw the woman strip the girl and then presented the girl to him. Again, he acted all innocent.

"Naruto-kun, a present for such a great time."

"A-are you s-sure, Mebuki-san?" Naruto asks shyly. "I mean… I don't—"

"Oh come on!" Mebuki says with a smile. She then turns to her daughter and rubs "soothing circles" on the girl's back. "Don't worry Sakura, Naruto-kun here will take good care of you. Maybe when you're older, both of you can be more rough, but trust me… you _will_ enjoy it."

Something in that sentence just made Sakura question her mother, but her questions could not be voiced as Naruto plunged right into her making her moan.

"Naruto! I said be nice…" Mebuki scolds, although mumbling the last part.

"Sorry… just… so… tight… feels… too good." Naruto pants on the outside while on the inside, he already had a plan on how to use the two to his advantage in Konoha.

Needless to say, at the day's end, Naruto already had two loyal servants – both being sex slaves to boot.

 **(TBC)**

 **So, dark enough yet? Just a plot bunny really, and I found the idea interesting to write it and see where it's going. Anyway, I should be working on "The Hunter" or "Phantom Master" next.**

 **For those who have been following me for some time now though, I have to tell you these few things. Thank you, and I only really have one story that made me proud so far. It's called "Finding Love" with a Naruto x Ino pairing. I wrote it while I was experiencing some heart break of my own so… drama, yeah (and a guy said there was tragedy, but that's for the rest of you to decide). Lastly, only three other stories are still active as of October 17, 2017; "Rise of the Hattori", "The Hunter", and "Phantom Master".**

 **Why not this? Because it's a plot bunny. I may discontinue it, or I may randomly continue it. Depends on both how I feel and the reviews.**

 **However, if you guys have seen my stories "Toying With Death" and "The Working Student", I plan on rewriting them. Dunno if I should delete them though… I probably won't for nostalgia's sake.**

 **As you may have noticed if you've read my other active stories, I tend to tie them in together. Since this is a plot bunny, we'll see. If I do tie this in with the others, I'll probably do it down the line, just not now.**

 **Anyway, I have my finals coming up and I'm sitting here writing this piece of literature (I know you thought I was gonna say "shit"), so fuck my life. Pray for me guys, I'm gonna go study now… World Religion, how hard can that subject be? Pfft, yeah right… fuck.**

 **SIDE NOTE: Maybe I should add Karl Marx and Max Weber into this… I love Philosophy, what can I say?**

 **Finished on October 17, 2017| Philippines| 20:15 hours**


End file.
